Ravage
by Clairaice
Summary: Une silhouette attire finalement mon attention. C'est celle d'une femme. Elle possède de longs cheveux qui semble des plus doux. Je la regarde danser encore avec plaisir le temps de finir mon verre. Mon regard suit le mouvement de chacun de ses membres. Je détaille sa robe noire moulante qui épouse parfaitement son dos, sa taille fine, ses hanches délicates, ses fesses fermes.


**Ravage**

Je laisse ma voiture dans le parking, garée un peu à l'écart des autres dans un coin plus sombre et plus difficile à voir. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle soit abîmée vu le prix que m'avait coûté les modifications. Mais quand je vois les regards appréciateurs des gens lorsque je passe dans la rue ou quand elle est garée, j'en ressens toujours une certaine fierté. Puis voir le désir naître dans les yeux des hommes lorsqu'ils la voient avant que je n'en descende est encore plus plaisant. Un désir qui passe de la voiture à la conductrice.

Et pourtant je ne laisse rien paraître. Mon visage reste de marbre et cela fait naître encore plus de désir chez les hommes qui veulent me dominer, me contrôler. Je le sais. Mais ils sont tellement pathétiques. Je m'amuse à leur faire miroiter ce qu'ils n'auront jamais. Alors pour en rajouter un peu plus je me rends désirable. Je mets en valeurs mon physique. J'ai la chance d'avoir de jolies formes, j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Au début je le faisais sans y penser. Mais petit à petit, avec les années, je me suis rendue conte du regard des autres sur moi et j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais rien y changer. Que je devais faire avec. Alors autant en jouer plutôt qu'en pleurer. Que j'avais seulement tout à y gagner.

Je regarde rapidement si j'ai suffisamment d'argent sur moi et prends mes papiers puis je laisse le reste dans la voiture. Je sors enfin de ma GT-R noire et blanche puis la ferme avant de mettre mes papiers et mon argent dans une poche intérieure de ma veste en velours noir aux clous argentés et la clef de ma voiture dans l'autre. Puis je referme ma veste sur ma poitrine, remontant suffisamment la fermeture pour laisser un décolté et la vue de ma croix en métal qui tombe lascivement sur ma poitrine. Je me dirige ensuite vers la sortie piétonne du parking souterrain tout en ajustant mes mitaines en cuirs noires sur mes mains.

Je passe dans des couloirs aux parois et aux sols en béton lisse. Plus mes pas me rapprochent de mon lieu de destination et plus nombreux sont les corps collés les uns aux autres dans le couloir dans l'intention de trouver un peu de calme et d'intimité. De temps à autres les bouches se décollent et les regards se tournent dans ma direction pour m'observer et me détailler. Lorsque je vois les lèvres mordues sensuellement mais non pas sans violence, je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir mit cette veste qui ne couvre que ma poitrine en suivant les courbes de façon moulante, et qui laisse la vue de mon ventre plat.

Je continue mon chemin, dépassant les corps s'étreignant lascivement. Je me fraye un passage difficilement entre les soupirs excités. Je finis enfin par franchir la porte métallique qui me sépare de la salle remplit de monde. À peine ai-je fais un pas que mon regard est agressé par les lumières vives de la piste de danse et mes oreilles mettent un temps qui me semble infiniment long avant de s'adapter au son beaucoup trop fort de la musique. Ma cage thoracique semble entrer en résonance avec les vibrations des basses. Mais je me sens étrangement bien et pas du tout dérangé par tout ça. Bien au contraire, une douce excitation s'empare de moi et me donne satisfaction.

Je passe entre les corps pratiquement serrés les uns aux autres et qui bougent sur le rythme de la musique rapide et électrique. Je promène mon regard émeraude sur les personnes alors que je me dirige vers le bar pour prendre un verre. J'inspecte alors un peu plus la pièce sans oublier de regarder ma montre rapidement. Bientôt les gens commenceront à fatiguer et la piste se libérera quelque peu. Je n'ai jamais aimé danser en étant si serrée contre tout un tas de personnes inconnues. Recevoir des coups ou se faire marcher dessus n'a rien d'agréable.

La musique change pour devenir plus chaude, plus sensuel mais le rythme reste tout de même rapide. Comme je m'en étais douté, la piste se vide en partie. Ceux qui ne savent pas danser sur ce type de musique vont s'asseoir et consommer. D'autres groupes viennent justement danser à ce moment là. Je détaille chaque personne, fixant mes orbes émeraudes à celles des gens dont je croise le regard pour quelques secondes. Puis je passe au suivant.

Une silhouette attire finalement mon attention. C'est celle d'une femme. Elle possède de longs cheveux qui semble des plus doux. Je la regarde danser encore avec plaisir le temps de finir mon verre. Mon regard suit le mouvement de chacun de ses membres. Je détaille sa robe noire moulante qui épouse parfaitement son dos, sa taille fine, ses hanches délicates, ses fesses fermes. Mais le tissu s'arrête pour laisser place à des jambes fines dénudés mise un peu plus en valeur pas des sandales à talons en velours noir.

Je remonte alors mes yeux, la détaillant une nouvelle fois, appréciant encore un peu plus ce corps séduisant. Lorsque j'arrive de nouveau à la robe je remarque que la jeune femme qui a attiré mon attention s'est retournée. Je découvre alors une robe noire moulante décorée de soie brillante et de roses en velours sombres. J'imagine un ventre, caché par le sombre tissu, qui semble souple et vigoureux. Puis un peu plus haut, alors que mon regard vert remonte toujours plus haut, je suis émerveillée par une poitrine généreuse. Je décide de ne pas m'attarder dessus sentant mes envies se faire plus pressantes. Je découvre un magnifique collier ornant le cou clair de cette beauté. Mais le plus magnifique c'est ce visage mi-femme, mi-enfant. Une bouche sensuelle d'où s'échappe très certainement un souffle rapide que je me plaie à imaginer créé par une autre activité que la danse. Un nez droit et fin qui semble des plus délicats et des yeux incroyablement envoûtant.

Soudain une information me frappe. Elle me regarde. Depuis combien de temps me regarde-t-elle la détailler? Je fixe mon regard au sien pour essayer de voir sa réaction vis à vis de mon inspection. Elle me regarde tout aussi intensément avant de détourner les yeux, gênée et rougissante. Je sourie intérieurement devant cette attitude qui n'est clairement pas une négation à mon attention. Je finis alors rapidement le fond de mon verre avant de contourner les sièges qui me sépare de la piste de danse. Je prends mon temps, passant entre les groupes de sièges utilisés par tout un tas de gens dont je n'ai plus rien à faire. Elle a gagnée toute mon attention. Ma démarche féline attire les regards d'un bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes.

Je ne lâche des yeux la créature qui m'intéresse que pour regarder où je vais. Je croise le regard d'un homme qui me sourit de façon séduisante. Je me désintéresse aussitôt de lui et reporte mon attention sur la jeune fille. Je jubile quand je remarque qu'elle me cherche des yeux au bar. Bien sûr je garde mon expression neutre, limite froide mais petit à petit je me rapproche de ma proie comme un fauve le ferait. Chaque pas me rapproche un peu plus de ce délice qui se déhanche rapidement devant moi.

Je me glisse entre les corps en sueurs pour être toujours un peu plus prêt d'elle. Je prends soin de garder mon effet de surprise. Essayent de ne pas me faire trop remarqué par ses amis qui pourraient l'avertir. Finalement elle finit par se désintéresser du bar et se retourne une nouvelle fois pour danser face à ses amis. J'en profite pour me rapproche encore plus.

Elle danse à présent devant moi sans même savoir que je suis à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Je me penche quelque peu en avant, en profitant pour sentir son parfum. Possession. Quel magnifique choix. Seulement ce soir ma belle, si tu m'en laisse le droit, c'est moi qui vais te posséder. Je fais encore un pas pour me rapprocher. Ma veste frôle sa robe dans son dos. Je la sens se tendre plus que je ne le vois. Je remarque qu'elle a cessée de respirer un court instant avant de se ressaisir et de continuer de danser. Cependant je la sens se reculer, c'est faible, mais bien présent. Pour lui répondre, je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle collant ma poitrine contre son dos. Je cale mon rythme sur le sien. Doucement je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Le rythme de la musique est rapide mais nous sommes pourtant collées l'une à l'autre. Je sens ses cheveux qui caressent mes mains à chacun de ses mouvements. Je la rapproche un peu plus de moi dans un mouvement fluide et délicat. Elle cambre sa poitrine vers l'avant et je sens ses fesses se coller à mes hanches. Je remonte ma main droite sur son corps, passant mes doigts sur sa hanche, effleurant son ventre, caressant ses côtes. Maintenant que je suis bien plus prêt d'elle je peux voir que ses cheveux sont roux. Quelle couleur vivante, bien présente et tellement inhabituelle. Ma compagne place sa main gauche sur la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigt, alors qu'elle remonte la deuxième pour venir poser ses doigts fins sur ma nuque. L'instant d'après elle bascule sa tête sur mon épaule, se cambrant un peu plus vers l'avant.

Je parviens à capter son regard et j'apprécie ses orbes ambrées pleines de satisfaction et de désir. Lorsqu'elle reporte son regard devant elle, je parcours la salle des yeux. Nous sommes le centre principal d'attraction. Évidement. Voir deux filles danser comme ça, ça intéresse. Je croise le regard lubrique d'un nombre incalculable d'hommes. J'essuie aussi des propositions de plan à trois. Pour leur répondre je referme mes bras un peu plus sûrement sur elle. J'avance mes mains sur ses hanches, allant effleurer le début de son haine tout en enfouissant mon visage dans ses mèches rousses et soyeuses. Puis je dégage mon visage pour fixer d'un regard froid les hommes un peu trop sûr d'eux.

Je la sens alors se détendre un peu plus entre mes bras et elle semble s'appuyer un plus sûrement contre moi, me laissant prendre le rythme en main. Je continue de la bercer, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ondule son corps contre le mien, m'excitant d'avantage à chaque seconde qui passe. Je dépose mes lèvres dans son cou en me collant un peu plus à elle, pressant ma poitrine contre son dos. Je la sens soupirer contre moi. Puis à mon plus grand étonnant et plaisir, elle se retourne dans mes bras passant ses mains fines dans mon dos et enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Nous continuons notre danse, la rendant encore un peu plus sensuel. Nos poitrines sont pressées l'une contre l'autre et l'une de mes mains glisses sur ses reins pour la serrer contre moi plus fermement. Je fais remonter la deuxième dans son dos, caressant son corps, pour venir effleurer sa joue et remonter son visage vers le mien.

Nos regards s'accrochent pendant un instant qui me parait long et pourtant bien trop court avant qu'elle n'abaisse ses paupières maquillées de noir sur ses orbes orangés. Je regarde son visage délicat habité par le bien être. Je laisse mes mains voyager sur son corps, la caressant doucement et tendrement mais avec une passion grandissante. En réponse à mes caresses je sens de temps à autre ses mains passer avec hésitation sur mes reins et effleurer la naissance de mes cuisses. Puis elle remonte ses mains dans un touché aérien sur mes bras avant de nouer de nouveau ses mains dans mon cou.

Je passe une jambe entre les siennes de façon à nous rapprocher encore un peu plus puis je l'entraîne dans un mouvement sensuel au rythme d'une musique des plus chaudes. Nous nous frottons l'une contre l'autre, ondulant nos hanches dans des mouvements souples et fluides. La chaleur entre nos deux corps monte un peu plus et je sens son souffle sur ma carotide se faire plus rapide. Je dépose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres dans son cou avant de la serrer plus fortement contre moi lui faisant sentir mon désir.

Puis sans prévenir, alors que les dernières notes de la musique commencent à changer pour faire la nouvelle mélodie, je me détache d'elle. La jeune fille rouvre les yeux et me fixe d'un regard remplit de questions. Je me tourne dos à elle avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction et de la regarder pour lui faire comprendre que je l'attends dehors. Elle hoche la tête pour montrer son accord.

Je me dirige alors vers la sortie, slalomant entre les corps alcoolisés et les regards désireux. Je franchis la porte métallique pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Dans le couloir les corps sont encore plus chauds qu'à mon arrivée. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir un homme prendre une femme comme si ils étaient tout seuls. Je pense sans vraiment y prêter attention et rejoins ma voiture. Les places libres se font un peu plus rares que lorsque je me suis garé. Je me faufile entre les carrosseries de diverses couleurs.

Après avoir ouvert la voiture et l'avoir sorti de la place j'en ressors et m'adosse contre l'aile arrière conducteur. Derrière moi le moteur ronronne doucement sous le capot, chauffant avec lenteur. Je patiente quelques minutes en observant un couple s'étant mit bien plus à l'écart que les autres. J'entends des brides d'une musique rapide d'électro qui passe à la radio et qui s'échappe par la fenêtre que j'ai baissé avant de manœuvré. Détachant enfin mes yeux des deux hommes s'étreignant, je reporte mon attention sur la sortie du couloir.

Un instant plus tard, ma demoiselle se dessine enfin au milieu des murs gris du parking. Elle a récupéré ses affaires et revêtu une veste ample sur ses épaules. Elle me cherche des yeux quelques secondes, balayant l'espace du regard avant de finalement me trouver. Ma belle rousse se dirige alors vers moi dans un rythme assuré et elle me rejoint rapidement. Je ne me décolle de la voiture que lorsqu'elle n'est qu'à un ou deux pas de moi. Elle se stoppe devant moi comme pour véritablement m'évaluer. Je lui laisse tout le temps de me détailler pour finalement lui tendre une main. Je la vois hésiter une seconde avant de déposer le bout de ses doigts fins dans ma paume. Aussitôt je porte sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser tendre sans détacher mon regard du sien. Je vois d'adorable rougeur prendre naissance sur ses joues et un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres délicieuses.

D'un signe de la tête je lui fais signe de monter puis je prends moi même place dans le véhicule. Elle prends place à coté de moi et je commence à rouler avant même qu'elle ai mit sa ceinture. Rapidement nous quittons le parking et je slalome dans la ville à travers les quartiers sans aucune hésitation. Mon chemin est tout tracé dans ma tête. C'est l'occasion de parler un peu avec elle et de la connaître un peu mieux.

_ - Comment t'appels-tu? La questionnais-je._

Je la vois sursauter faiblement, sûrement surprise d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler. Elle reporte alors son regard sur moi pour m'observer comme si je lui avais dit une bêtise.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu pensais que j'étais muette?_

Je la vois rougir avant de baisser les yeux de façon gênée.

_- Je m'appelle Inoue._

Je détache mes yeux de la route pour l'observer. La couleur de ses joues s'accentue encore plus sous mon regard alors que je le regarde avec envie. Elle est vraiment jolie, et son attitude est des plus mignonnes. Mais rapidement je dois reporté mon attention sur la route.

_- Moi c'est Tia. Tu as du courage de me suivre comme ça._

Elle remonte vivement la tête qu'elle avait baissée sur ses mains tout en lâchant un petit "hein" d'incompréhension.

_- Rassure toi je suis pas une personne avec de mauvaise intention. Cependant j'espère que tu sais que je ne te ramène pas chez toi ce soir._

- Oui je le sais, me répond-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, autrement je ne serais pas venue.

Voyant que ce point est clair je tente de la mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Après tout je ne suis pas là pour lui faire peur.

_- Tu es étudiante?_

- Oui, en art. J'étudie la musique.

Je tourne encore une fois mon regard vers elle. Elle semble se détendre petit à petit. C'est une bonne chose.

_- Du violon n'est-ce pas?_

- Oui, mais comment vous...

- Tes mains, l'imterrompais-je alors sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Vous êtes très observatrice.

Elle sourit calmement tout en disant ça avant de bouger les doigts de sa main gauche comme si elle était en train de jouer. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, mi-fascinée, mi-amusée. Cette jeune fille respire la délicatesse et la bonté et je me surprends à l'imaginer sous ma protection. Décidément, elle m'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. Je remarque alors que nous ne sommes plus vraiment loin de l'immeuble qui sera notre destination.

_- Tu joue depuis longtemps?_

Étonnement j'aime bien l'entendre me parler. Sa voix résonne agréablement à mes oreilles. Encore une surprise pour moi qui préfère habituellement le calme, voir le silence total. Combien de fois vais-je m'étonner de mon attitude vis à vis de cette jolie fille ? Je sens que ça ne sera pas la dernière, sa voix s'élève une nouvelle fois dans la voiture pour mon plaisir.

_- Je joue depuis mes huit ans. C'est mon grand-frère qui m'a apprit à jouer au début. Mes parents sont morts il y a bien longtemps et mon frère était très occupé alors quand il a prit la décision de m'apprendre à jouer j'étais si heureuse. Pour moi c'était la promesse que j'allais pouvoir passé plus de temps avec une personne importante pour moi. J'aimerai tellement en avoir encore un peu._

Je tourne mon regard émeraude sur elle à cette dernière phrase tintée de tristesse. Elle doit le sentir car elle chasse cette expression de ses traits avant de la remplacer par un sourire qui ne me trompe pas. Elle essaie de se montrer forte. Ce n'est que tout à son honneur, mais l'envie de la protéger que je ressentais tout à l'heure ne s'en fait que plus présente.

Sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende conte nous entrons dans le parking souterrain. Je trouve une place rapidement puis coupe le moteur et le contact de ma GT-R. Je prends quelques secondes pour la regarder. Nous ne bougeons ni l'une ni l'autre nous contentant de nous fixer en silence. Puis je lève une main dans un geste non calculer pour venir caresser ses cheveux avant de glisser sur sa joue et passé mon pouce au coin de son oeil. Je chasse la seule larme qui a osé y naître puis retire ma main pour ouvrir ma portière de l'autre. La fenêtre se remonte d'elle même et je retire les clefs de la voiture avant de sortir.

Elle m'imite rapidement, inspirant avec empressement une bouffée d'air. Elle contourne la voiture pour me rejoindre alors que je l'attends tout en l'observant dans un silence religieux. Nous nous dirigeons toutes deux vers la cage d'ascenseur. Je la fais entrer en première avant de la suivre et d'appuyer sur le zéro. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau nous entrons dans l'accueil de l'hôtel. Je sors et me dirige vers le bureau avec habitude. Inoue est à ma suite. Ses pas résonnent calmement sur le carrelage noir avant d'être étouffés dans la moquette bleue roi.

La jeune fille à l'accueil me fait un large sourire lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. Dans une politesse exemplaire elle me demande elle me demande si je désire qu'on nous prépare la chambre habituelle. Je lui réponds avant de lui dire que nous serons au bar afin qu'elle vienne nous prévenir quand ça sera bon. Dans un mouvement simple mais félin je me retourne vers ma jeune amie qui regarde autour d'elle d'un œil curieux. Une attitude tout à fait craquante. Je passe une main sur sa taille l'entraînant à ma suite. Elle ne se dérobe pas à mon touché et je m'en sens soulagée. Tiens donc encore une surprise. Habituellement je me fiche de savoir si mes proies sont d'accords ou non.

Nous pénétrons dans une large salle rappelant l'ambiance de la boite de nuit. Un barman au bar s'affaire avec les diverses commandes. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, la salle est plutôt remplit mais je parviens tout de même à trouver un coin pour nous asseoir et discuter. Rapidement un jeune homme vient à notre rencontre. Il est vêtu d'une tenue parfaite du serveur de grande classe. Je laisse ma belle choisir avant de commander moi-même un verre de whisky.

Je reporte mon attention sur la demoiselle assise prêt de moi. Elle observe encore autour d'elle comme si c'était un tout autre monde pour elle. Je peux la comprendre après tout la plupart des gens ici sont de riches hommes d'affaires, des femmes incroyablement belles à qui elle n'a rien à envier. Entre autre des personnes connues et reconnues.

_- C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit?_

Ma voix la surprend une nouvelle fois et la tire plutôt brutalement de ses pensées. Elle semble chercher ses mots quelques petites secondes tout en me regardant réfléchissant sûrement à ma question, avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son regard sur les gens éparpillés à travers la pièce.

_- Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le niveau. Je ne peux pas m'offrir ce genre d'endroit, de vêtement, ou même de collation._

Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je suis surprise, il n'y a pas à dire. C'est une fille franche et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les prix, ne les regarde même pas._

Cette réponse a le mérite de ramené son magnifique regard sur ma personne. Je la fixe alors sans pour autant être impolie, plutôt en faisant passé mon intérêt pour elle à travers cet échange.

_- Puis tu n'as rien à envié à ces personnes si ça peut te rassurer. Après tout tu es magnifique. Tu as de jolies formes et tu es bien habillée._

Je la vois rougir de manière un peu plus prononcée qu'à l'habitude à la fin de ma tirade. C'est tellement mignon. Nos verres arrivent enfin et je la regarde remercier le serveur en essayant de calmer ses rougeurs. Je prends mon verre pour le porté à mes lèvres sans cesser de l'observer. Je brise le silence encore une fois pour anticipé une possible question que j'aimerai éviter et pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être mal à l'aise à cause de ce silence ou de mon regard.

_- Tu as prévenue tes amis avant de partir n'est-ce pas?_

Je connais parfaitement la réponse. Mais il nous faillait un autre sujet. Elle relève le regard vers moi l'espace d'un instant avant de regarder de nouveau son verre.

_- Oui. Puis j'ai dis à Ichigo que je l'appellerai demain matin ou si j'avais le moindre problème._

Je sourie intérieurement à l'entente de sa phrase. Alors elle a bien l'intention de passé la nuit avec moi. Cependant la mention de cette personne : Ichigo, fait naître en moi des questions. Je la regarde alors, attendant la suite avec impatience. Elle remarque l'interrogation en moi et continue.

_- Ichigo est comme un grand frère pour moi. Après le décès de mon frère il a promit de me protéger et de toujours être là pour moi. Je l'admire tellement. Il est si fort. Il est grand et il est beau._

Je tique imperceptiblement à ce dernier mot. De la jalousie? Depuis quand ressentais-je de la jalousie? Encore une nouveauté. Décidément cette petite fait naître des sentiments bien étranges en moi.

_- À cause de sa couleur de cheveux, il a souvent des problèmes alors il sait bien se battre. C'est un peu lui le pilier de notre groupe d'ami. Beaucoup de gens se retourne sur son passage, il en impose. Et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il est avec Grimmjow, ils vont si bien ensemble tout les deux._

Je me détends alors doucement en entendant ça. Cependant ce prénom, Grimmjow, ça me dit quelque chose. Je mets cette information de coté rapidement pour me concentré sur cette magnifique demoiselle face à moi. Mes yeux glissent lentement sur ses épaules pour continuer leur course sur ses bras délicats et sur ses mains fines avant de s'arrêter sur le verre pratiquement vide de ma partenaire. Je regarde alors le mien et me rends conte qu'il ne reste que deux ou trois gorgées tout au plus.

_- C'est grâce à Ichigo si j'en suis là. M'enfin bon. Vous devez sûrement vous en moquer de ma vie._

Je reporte mon attention sur elle. Habituellement je n'aurai pas répondu signifiant que oui. Après tout qui ne dit mot consent. Cependant je me surprends à penser que ce n'est pas le cas et les mots sortent pratiquement seuls.

_- Tu peux me tutoyer. Puis non je ne m'en moque pas. J'aime bien apprendre de choses sur toi._

Mais nous sommes finalement interrompue par la jeune fille de l'accueil qui vient m'informer que la chambre est prête. Je jette un coup d'œil au verre à présent vide de ma jeune amie avant de me lever. Je finis le mien rapidement pour le reposer et de poser trois billets de dix avec. Je lui fais signe de venir avec moi et nous quittons la salle pour rejoindre l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois je la laisse entrer la première puis j'appuie sur le dernier étage.

Cependant cette fois je ne la laisse pas tranquille pour me contenté de l'observer. Je me rapproche d'elle d'un pas calme et assuré avant de prendre son menton entre l'index et le pouce de ma main droite. Nos yeux se fixent les uns aux autres et nous nous observons un court instant. Je remarque une faible appréhension dans son regard voilé par un désir encore fragile. Doucement je me penche sur ses lèvres pour les goûtés. J'apprécie la sensation de mes lèvres posées doucement contre les siennes. Mais il m'en faut rapidement plus et je passe ma langue doucement, demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche et recueillant par la même occasion le goût de son cocktail fruité qu'elle a bu un peu plus tôt.

Il me faut repasser ma langue une deuxième fois sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle accepte enfin de me laisser la caresser. Je me délecte de la sensation que ce touché me procure. J'observe Inoue se laisser bercer par les sensations qu'elle semble elle aussi apprécier. Elle a fermée les yeux à l'inverse de moi pour profité un peu plus du baisé que je lui donne. Je passe ma main libre dans la cambrure de son dos pour la collée à moi. Mais bien trop vite à mon goût le besoin d'air se fait sentir et je me détache d'elle à regret sans perdre un seul de ses gestes du regard.

Elle laisse sa main remonter le long de son corps comme si elle était mue d'une volonté propre et elle vient effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts. Elle rouvre les yeux en se laissant basculer un peu vers moi. Puis elle remonte ses orbes ambrés sur moi et je sens mon cœur faire une embardée dans ma poitrine. Ses joues se sont teintées d'un rose des plus adorables et ses lèvres encore brillantes de salive et rougies par le baisé laissent passé un souffle rapide. Ses yeux sont remplis d'un désir sans nom. À cet instant, cette jeune fille que je tiens toujours contre moi est un véritable appel au viol.

Je me surprends encore une fois quand je me rends conte de l'impatience qui s'est emparée de moi. J'ai tellement hâte que l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin. Je veux la voir nue étendue sur les draps. Je veux la voir se tortiller, se cambrer, et se perdre sous mes doigts et mes lèvres. Je veux entendre ses soupirs excités. Je veux les entendre se transformer en gémissement à mesure que je fais grimper le plaisir en elle. Je veux voir son visage perdu dans toutes les sensations que je lui donne. Je veux observer son visage dans la jouissance. Mais par dessus tout, et c'est ce qui me surprend le plus, je veux l'entendre gémir mon nom. Je veux qu'elle m'appelle. Qu'elle se rende conte qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui donner un tel plaisir. Décidément cette jeune fille me fait perdre ma maîtrise.

C'est avec une satisfaction renouvelée et presque jouissive que j'entends le "ding" m'informant que nous sommes enfin à l'étage. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la tire rapidement derrière moi. Le chemin entre la petite boite métallique et la chambre ne m'a jamais parut aussi long. Je la laisse passer la porte la première pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai jamais fait ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

_- Mets-toi à l'aise, j'arrive._

Je m'éclipse rapidement pour voir que tout est correctement mit. Puis je me dirige vers le meuble dans lequel est camouflé un petit frigo, j'en sors une bouteille de Jack et m'en sers un verre.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose?_

Ma voix résonne à travers le petit salon et je la vois quitter l'entrée du coin de l'œil.

_- Non c'est bon merci._

À peine a-t-elle finit de parler qu'elle semble finalement comprendre où elle se trouve. Elle parcourt la pièce du regard avec émerveillement. Je m'amuse de la voir comme ça et je commence à boire mon verre lentement. Elle touche le tissu en velours du canapé dans un geste aérien avant de s'en désintéresser pour se diriger vers une porte restée ouverte. Elle regarde à l'intérieur pour y découvrir une baignoire suffisamment grande pour quatre personnes. Elle se retourne alors vers moi pour ancré son regard au mien avec stupéfaction.

_- Hé bien, ça te plaît?_

Elle ne me répond pas et parcourt encore une fois la suite avec fascination. Je pose alors mon verre derrière moi bien qu'il ne soit pas finit et me dirige vers la gauche.

_- Viens voir, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main après m'être légèrement tournée vers elle._

Elle me rejoint pour finalement me dépasser. De lourds rideaux de velours et de soie qui semblaient, à première vue, en entrant dans le salon, cacher de grandes baies vitrées, isolent en vérité une partie plus intime où se situe un lit incroyablement spacieux. La zone est mise en valeur par deux petites marches et les baies vitrées forment un L. Le lit lui est tourné vers les vitres. Le côté gauche laisse une vue imprenable sur le mur entièrement vitré que l'on voit lorsqu'on entre dans le salon. Le pied du lit est orienté vers la deuxième partie vitrée, plus petite que la première, montrant ainsi une autre partie de la vaste ville dans laquelle nous sommes. Le côté droit quant à lui est près des rideaux qui cachent suffisamment cette partie de la suite. Enfin la tête de lit est collée contre le mur au dessus de laquelle trône un gigantesque miroir renvoyant l'image de la ville illuminée.

Ma jeune amie tourne vers moi de façon incertaine et je lui fais signe d'avancer d'un rapide geste du menton. Elle gagne les vitres contre lesquelles elle hésite à s'appuyer. Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas félin. D'un claquement de doigt j'éteins toutes les lumières de la suite d'hôtel. Les lumières artificielles des rues et des habitations sous nous semblent s'illuminer d'autant plus à la pénombre nouvelle que je viens de créer.

Je me retrouve finalement dans son dos, j'observe son visage dans le reflet de la vite. Une expression ébahit et émerveillée habite son visage. Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches avant de venir caresser la naissance de ses cuisses du bout des doigts. j'en profite pour me coller à elle. Elle inspire rapidement dans un hoquet de surprise. Nos regards s'accrochent dans le reflet et je vois avec satisfaction le désir reprendre sa place de maître dans son regard. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux tout en faisant remonter mes mains le long de son corps pour venir caresser la naissance de ses côtes avec délicatesse. Je passe la paume de mes mains sur le coté de sa poitrine avant de continuer sur ses épaules et de redescendre le longs de ses bras.

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens avant de refermer mes bras sur sa taille. Je la ramène un peu plus contre moi, l'enlace avec un désir de plus en plus grand. Ses bras l'entourent aussi dans une parfaite imitation des miens. Puis je lâche une de ses mains et me détache d'elle. Je la guide vers moi à travers la pièce, rejoignant ainsi le lit sur lequel je m'assoie. Une nouvelle fois ma main libre vient se poser sur sa hanche. J'écarte les jambes et viens la placer entre alors qu'elle est toujours debout.

Je l'observe longuement, appréciant chacune de ses courbes. Je détaille sa robe qui bientôt rejoindra le sol. Finalement elle se met à bouger d'elle même et elle vient s'asseoir sur mes cuisses en écartant les siennes autour de ma taille. Une nouvelle fois nos regards se fixent l'un à l'autre. Je profite de la position pour lui retirer ses sandales avec douceur. Je prends soin de suivre la forme de ses jambes du bout des doigts. Soudain elle ferme les yeux alors qu'un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je la vois frissonner entre mes doigts. Quel délice.

Je prends ses lèvres d'assaut une nouvelle fois pour caresser sa langue de la mienne. De temps en temps, je mordille ses lèvres avec tendresse et désir ou les aspirent doucement, faisant le même jeu avec sa langue. Mes mains parcourent son corps. Je les remonte dans son dos pour aller caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux. Puis ma main gauche redescend le long de sa poitrine pour venir prendre la fermeture cachée sous son bras droit. Je la fais descendre avec lenteur et apprécie tout particulièrement le "zip" qu'elle libère en protestation à mon attention. Finalement le vêtement finit par capituler et se détache de ma jeune amie.

Je la fais alors se lever et viens me placer dans son dos. Je dégage sa nuque d'une main passant mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux sans oublier d'en apprécier le touché. Je dépose mes lèvres juste sous son oreille droite alors que mon autre main fait lentement glisser sa robe le long de son corps à mesure que je descends mes lèvres dans son cou. Je dépose un dernier baiser désireux sur son épaule alors que le vêtement proteste une dernière fois dans un bruit de souffle en s'écrasant au sol.

Je la fais alors se tourner vers moi et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Lentement je la fais reculer vers le lit jusqu'à ce que ses jambes tapent contre le rebord du lit. Elle noue alors ses bras dans mon cou passant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je me surprends à aimer ça plus que de raison quand ça vient d'elle. Lentement je nous fais basculer toute les deux sur le lit. Elle détache ses mains de moi pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Je suis toujours penchée sur elle. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien lui faisant sentir tout mon désir. En réponse à ça, elle se recule un peu dans le lit. Je place un genou entre ses jambes, prenant soin de créer un contact entre son entre jambe et ma jambe. Une nouvelle fois elle ferme les yeux, appréciant les sensations que ce simple contact procure.

Je place mes mains entre ses bras et son corps et viens nicher ma tête dans son cou. Je laisse glisser ma langue le long de sa peau descendant sur sa poitrine encore couverte du sous-vêtement bleu nuit. Je l'entends soupirer sous mon attention et la température dans mon corps monte un peu plus. Je me redresse alors afin de retirer ma veste, laissant ainsi place à un soutien gorge noir, qui rejoint sa robe après que la fermeture ai criée elle aussi. J'en profite pour retirer mes bottines cloutées à talons.

Je me penche de nouveau sur elle pour venir déposer de nouveaux baisés sur sa peau pâle. Je sens ses mains fines et délicates venir caresser mes épaules dans un touché incertain. Je l'encourage dans ses gestes par des baisés accompagnés de coup de langue. Ses mains descendent sur ma poitrine sur laquelle elle ne s'attarde pas. Elle continue en caressant mes cotes puis ensuite mon ventre, ma taille et mes hanches. Elle passe ses mains sur les côtés de mes hanches avant de glissés ses doigts dans mon dos.

Pour ma part je l'embrasse et la goûte, descendant toujours un peu plus bas. Je passe une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son vêtement que je m'empresse de lui retirer. Ma bouche se fait alors plus aventureuse, s'approchant toujours un peu plus d'un mamelon rose. Je fini par le prendre entre mes lèvres afin de le suçoter et de le lécher. Ses soupirs laissent peu à peu place à des gémissements, bien que timide, des plus exquis. Je mordille doucement le bouton de chair avant de jouer avec de ma langue. En réponse à ma caresse je la sens planter ses ongles dans mes reins. Je lui fais du bien tout en lui faisant du mal. Je passe alors au deuxième pour lui donner le même traitement alors que ses mains remonte sur mes omoplate.

Ses jambes se replient toujours un peu plus. Elle caresse une des miennes du bout de son pied à travers mon pantalon. Je prends un peu plus appuie sur ma main gauche afin de libérer la droite pour la descendre le long de ses côtes. Je passe mes doigts sur son ventre qui se tend dans un spasme délicieux. Je glisse ma main le long de sa cuisse, effleurant son genou, suivant son mollet pour aller caresser sa cheville. Je remonte ma main alors dans un même rythme avant de venir la perdre entre ses cuisses.

Je touche dans des mouvements aériens le point culminant de son plaisir et plus haut des gémissements incroyablement excitants franchissent ses lèvres. Je relève la tête pour la regarder perdre peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Elle aussi elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et elle accroche son regard au mien. Ses yeux sont voilés de désir, d'envie, de bien être. Je me penche pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je fais passé mon index et mon majeur sous son dernier tissu afin de le lui retirer. Puis une nouvelle fois je viens la caresser du bout de mes doigts. Je fais tourner mon index autour de son clitoris dans un mouvement lent et sensuel. Le gémissements ne fleurissent que de plus belle entre ses lèvres.

Je sens mon bras fatiguer alors je glisse sur le coté pour m'appuyer sur mon avant bras et mon coude en plus de ma main. Un nouveau gémissement me reconcentre sur ma tache et je baisse les yeux sur ma main pour me regarder la caresser.

_- Tia._

Mon cœur fait une violente embardée. Ai-je bien entendu? Je remonte aussitôt mon regard sur elle et je manque de jouir tout de suite quand je la vois me supplier du regard. Un petit filet de bave coule le long de sa bouche et de son menton. Sa respiration est saccadée et ses yeux sont incroyablement érotiques. J'attends patiemment qu'elle trouve le courage ou la force de dire la suite sans pour autant cesser les mouvements des mes doigts.

_- S'il te plait._

J'ai compris il ne m'en faut pas plus. J'enlève ma main et me redresse avant de sortir du lit, puis je porte mes mains à mon pantalon. Je fais sonner la ceinture et gémir la fermeture dans de vifs et rapides mouvements. Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes derniers vêtements avant de retourner près d'elle. Inoue écarte les jambes qu'elle avait sensiblement refermé sans vraiment s'en rendre conte et je me glisse entre elles, calant nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Je reprends sa bouche une nouvelle fois avant d'entamer un mouvement de bassin lent mais profond et souple. Elle se remet à gémir presque automatiquement sous moi, alors que ses mains se referment dans mon dos pour me coller un peu plus à elle. Nos poitrines se caressent et nos cheveux se mélangent sur les draps. Nous nous frottons l'une à l'autre. Le plaisir grimpe à chaque seconde un peu plus comme le volume de ses gémissements. Je libère enfin sa bouche pour l'entendre encore d'avantage et glisse ma bouche dans son cou. Sous moi, je sens son corps se tendre de plus en plus signe qu'elle s'approche de plus en plus du point de non retour. J'accélère alors quelque peu mes mouvements de bassins sans pour autant en perdre la profondeur. Je la sens me répondre et ses hanches viennent à la rencontre des miennes pour accentuer la pression. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus lourdes, de plus en plus rapide. Tandis que la belle au creux de mes bras se cambre pour faciliter la friction.

C'est ça que j'ai désiré depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu. La voir sous moi prendre du plaisir. Savoir que c'était moi, et moi seule qui la faisait crier comme ça. Je veux l'emmener là où elle n'aura jamais été. Sur cette pensée je durcis mes mouvements. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Sous moi Inoue se tend dans un cri bien plus puissant qu'aucun autre et je ne tarde pas à la suivre dans l'extase en voyant la jouissance ravager ses traits. Nous retombons épuisées l'une contre l'autre et en sueur sur les draps bleus.

Mais je ne me laisse pas encore le repos. Je me redresse et la libère avant de la guider sous les couvertures. Puis je me lève et rejoins la douche. Lorsque j'en sors ma princesse dort déjà au milieu du lit assez grand pour quatre ou cinq personnes. Je la rejoins alors sans même prendre le temps de sécher mes cheveux blonds et la prend contre moi. Je l'observe dormir quelques minutes, perdue dans mes pensées.

Cette jeune fille, cette enfant, cette princesse a ravagé tout mon être. Je ne me surprends même plus lorsque je me dis que je la veux rien que pour moi. Et je conte bien m'atteler à la tâche dès demain.

Maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, je ne te laisserai pas partir.


End file.
